1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing wide mouth barrels having a removable lid from thermoplastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing wide mouth barrels of thermoplastic material having a removable lid and a clamping ring as closure means as disclosed in EP 0 781 234 B1, an extrusion blowmolding method is used wherein in the first method step a plastic tube is extruded from a tube-forming extrusion die head and in a second method step the tube is pre-blown to a preform in a two-part blow mold; the preform is subsequently finish-blown to a closed barrel body that solidifies by contact with the cooled shaping walls of the blow mold. Subsequently, for producing the barrel opening, the top wall of the barrel body is cut out of the barrel body by a cutting tool that performs a cut concentrical to the longitudinal axis of the barrel body. The closure lids of the wide mouth barrels are produced by an injection molding device. The manufacture of the wide mouth lid barrels requires a blow molding device and an injection molding device; this requires high installation costs.